


A Seemingly Perfect Life

by CalsSenorita



Category: Writers - Fandom
Genre: All mistakes are my own, My own story - Freeform, No Beta, Original work - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, my own characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsSenorita/pseuds/CalsSenorita
Summary: Everyone just assumes nothing is wrong, but they only see the facade I put on. Meanwhile, I try and weather the storm of my internal conflicts.





	A Seemingly Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try my hand at writing an actual story for once. It maybe be related to my life, but with some false pretenses. Also, comments would be appreciated to tell me how you think I can improve or if you like it :)

Everyone you know is fighting a battle, whether they keep it under lock and key or are open with it. Noticing the signs often are hard to find because some people prefer to push it down and suffocate their grievances. I'm here to tell my own story of how no one understands my personal woes.

My name is Louise Cunningham and I want to share my perfectly imperfect life, so people don't think I'm not struggling as much as they are. I'm 19, living in a pretentious world where I keep all emotions close to the vest. My hair is mid-length, rich brown almost to the point of black and never likes to be tamed. People can get lost in how blue my eyes are, but they're the color of the ocean and if that doesn't make you stare endlessly into their depths, nothing will. I'm slightly average looking and sorta tall for a girl or that's what my sister loves to say. I think my 5 feet and 8 inches is a respectable height. I'm not too tall and I don't feel so short compared to my gangly brothers, who're a good 3-4 inches taller than myself. Okay, so now that the boring part is out of the way, I might let you in and see the real me. The me no one has gotten a good look at and probably won't ever again.

I've basically had anxiety for as long as I can remember. It all started in kindergarten and I answered a question that wasn't meant for me. From there, I've had trouble with presentations and no one being able to hear me. My confidence at this point was so unreachable that honestly I'm surprised I ever found it (well somewhat found it). I always refused to believe something was wrong and that I wasn't "normal", but what is normal anyways. Everyone always tries to tell you, but do they even know what it is themselves?


End file.
